


Mrs Elise

by Bunnybunkins



Category: Holby City
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Death, F/F, Ghost Hunters, Grief/Mourning, Horror, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnybunkins/pseuds/Bunnybunkins
Summary: Serena Campbell's nine year old daughter has began to show disturbing behaviours since finding a doll at a car boot saleCan ghost whisper Bernie Wolfe, who has her own terrible tale to tell, help?





	Mrs Elise

**Author's Note:**

> I love the haunted doll movies and I can really see Jemma/Bernie as a ghost whisperer.

The doll was hideous, why Alan had let Elinor bring it home from a flea market she would never understand. Holding the ragged thing, half cabbage doll and half the living dead. Dirty blonde in pigtails with mark up spread across its face that clearly it's previous owner had tried to clear so now it's peachy face was pastel pink. It really was the thing of nightmares yet her nine year old was besotted, Mrs Elise she named it, even just the name in her head caused a shiver down her spine, she'd asked why she had picked the name, thinking it was an odd name for a child to pick. Elinor had rocked the doll staring out her bedroom window "she told me it was her name" her voice emotionless and matter of fact.

Alan had called her crazy, it wasn't the first time of course. Since their marriage broken due to his affair he had seemed hell bent on proving she was an unfit mother. She drank too much, didn't give Ellie enough freedom, was too strict and now she was crazy. But since that doll had come into their home things had been happening, just small things at first. She couldn't find her keys "Mrs Elise" had put them in the fish tank. She had thought Ellie was just playing up, her friend Laura had told her how Tommy had an imaginary friend named Fred who would bring mud pies inside and put them in her bed when his father had left. 

Thankful she didn't have to deal with things but it was getting irritating trying to find misplaced things. Then wires become magically cut and plates smashed. "Mrs Elise did it" Ellie would plead and she would find herself almost believing it, Ellie didn't lie, she did misbehave but she could not lie. She had tried to take the doll away yet it always ended up back in her bed, she had once throw it out, sure Ellie would not be able to get into the bin yet that night there was Mrs Elise in her bed. 

All her teachers had said she was quiet but doing fine, her friends said she was overreacting yet she couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong. 

Oline replying to an email she signed as she took a large slip of red wine. Ellie had almost cried when she'd shouted at her, so frustrated with having no idea what was happening, her fear had caused her to react. 

She'd been upstairs putting the clean t shirts into Ellie's drawers when she felt something jabbed her finger. Pulling her hand out she was shocked to see a large gash on her palm. Cradling it she used the other to pull the clothes aside, a shiver went through her as she felt her body shake. Tiny pieces of glass lay amongst the pretty pink and yellow t shirts her daughter loved. 

Shame rocked her afterwards but the fear turned to anger as she had matched downstairs, Ellie was watching cartoons as she snatched the controller turning the TV off. "What do you doing Elinor?" She'd screamed at her as she saw the tears "oh do not give me the waterworks" she shouted pulling her daughter off the sofa and up the stairs into her bedroom. 

Pointing at the broken glass she faced her daughter "how could you do this Elinor? I have told you how dangerous glass can be, why is this in your drawer? Where did you even find it? Her daughters eyes were wide with fear, her daughter was scared she should have seen that but all she could feel was rage. She was scared, what was wrong? How had things gotten this out of control that her own child would leave something in a place she knew her mother would find, something that would hurt her? Was her daughter this out of control, she bent down gripping her face "Ellie why would you do this?" Elinor's face was white with fear, her eyes large circles as she clutched that doll, that stupid doll "Mrs Elise told me to do it" her eyes were telling her the truth, she knew her daughter wasn't lying. Holding Ellie against her she could feel herself shake, if Ellie was not lying if she truly believed what she was saying. Of course she knew the doll wasn't making her do it but if Ellie believed it was, what did that mean for her, for them? She felt a shiver as she ran her fingers through her soft hair. 

She had almost missed the small ad in the corner of the screen as she pressed send. "Have you experienced things you can not explain? Have items gone missing and suddenly reappeared? We have helped over a hundred people who have been plagued by an unseen force. We can help you" she had almost dismissed it completely, something her sister would be interested in, she watched all those shows. But her eyes, the woman's eyes in the photo. There was something, something cold and lost almost. Pale eyes, so open. 

She had clicked on the link which took her to a simple black website with the same photo and a bio under it "Bernie Wolfe knew from a young age she was different. Her mother would find her talking to thin air, she would know if someone was sick or due to pass on. Bernie was a first time mother when she insisted her young daughter Charlotte was sick. No doctor would believe her but she felt the sickness in her own body. Young Charlie as her parents had called her sadly passed away at the age of three and a half from a large tumour in her bowel no one had seen, no one but her. "To lose a child, to lose the only thing that is truly connected to you is unspeakable" Bernie had told us but what came next was unbelievable "Charlie had a doll, she'd had her since birth Mrs Libby she had called her" the pain is clear in her voice and eyes as she sat hands clutched together "after Charlie had gone. Things began to happen, small things, keys going missing, things most people would ignore. Yet Bernie Wolfe is not most people, this quiet and modest woman as a five year old had been able to detect cancer in her ten year old cousins colon, it had gone unnoticed. He was able to be treated and is now a healthy fifty year old man. "I knew. I knew it was a spirit, I knew it was dangerous and using my grief to mask itself. I knew it was lonely" Bernie twists her hands as she stares ahead seemingly somewhere else "I knew how it felt to be lonely, I had grown with this gift, curse however you chose to see it" she lets out of bitter laugh "no one wants to be friends, wants their child to be friends with the child who sees things. They are scared and fear spreads, it destroys" Bernie Wolfe was able to speak to this spirit and release it, giving it the peace she has never found. Since that moment she has seen it as her duty to help others. Under the bio was a photo of a beautiful young girl, her eyes so wide with adventure as she clung to the hand of the person out of shot and the other hand clutched the ragdoll to her chest, a wide toothed smile shone from her face. Exhaustion hit her as she reached her hand to her cheek releasing it was wet, unaware of the tears that had escaped. She did not believe in these things, never had. A pry on those lost and hopeless, no she did not believe in such things and yet as she began to type she realised she believed in this. "Dear Mrs Wolfe, I am sure you get emails and letters like this all the time. My name is Serena Campbell and my nine year old daughter Ellie (Elinor) has began to show worrying and dangerous behaviours since bringing home a doll....


End file.
